1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid-ejecting device and a fluid-ejecting method.
2. Background Technology
Inkjet printers (“printers” hereafter) for ejecting ink (fluid) from nozzles provided to a head and forming an image are an example of a fluid-ejecting device. An example of a printer of such description is a printer in which a plurality of short heads are arranged in a direction of paper width; and ink is ejected from the heads, and an image is formed, onto a medium conveyed under the heads.
In Patent Citation 1, there is disclosed a printer in which a plurality of heads are arranged so that end parts (a part of a nozzle column) of each of the heads overlap.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-255175 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.